humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rhymin' Gibbons Rhyme Songs
The Rhymin' Gibbons Rhyme Songs are a group of songs from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo. They are all sung by The Rhyming Gibbons. Lyrics Ant I want to eat an ant But the doctor says I can't So I'll eat a crazy an elephant Ant Ants I ran across some ants They got in my pants Showed them I'd do a little dance Ants Blossom This blossom Looks so awesome I should give it to Folsom Blossom Car I hopped in my car I didn't get far I ran over a jar Car Clydesdale A Clydesdale In the ride's vale Is as pretty as a drive snail Clydesdale Cobra "What about cobra?" "Oh, that's like snake. I got it. I can do it. The cobra Went on Oprah And she couldn't be much sobrah …" "What're you talkin' about?" "Oh, I don't know. Cobra!" Dream Bossy had a dream Of ice stream And her milk came out ice cream Eagle A swinging eagle A married a beagle They had a baby bark named Seagull Eagle Fan I'm a big, big fan A soup in the can I heat it up in the pan Fan Fatty "How 'bout Fatty?" "Fatty? Uh, okay, okay. I saw a fatty I think it was your daddy Uh, uh, uh, it was your pappy? Fatty!" Fruitcake A fruitcake Gives me a toothache And I say this for the truth sake Fruitcake Fun Let's go have some fun Play out in the sun We'll skip, we'll jump, we'll run Fun Hair "Okay … hair! Beautiful hair!" "Ooh, I got it! Here it is. To bake a cake he stands on a chair And he's covered with hair And his name is Fatty Bear. He gave me hair!" Honey I had a sandwich made with honey Tasted kind of funny So I gave it to my honey Honey Hopscotch You're so hot notch Playing Hopscotch I tide you with my stopwatch Hopscotch House I had to move out of the house 'Cause that pesky mouse Was wearing my wife's blouse House Junior Junior Gave the piano tuner A pretty big fat tuner Junior Mickey "Hey, what about Mickey?" "Mickey …" "Hey hey, I got it! There was a monkey named Mickey He was kinda sticky If you ask me, I think he is pretty icky. Mickey!" Moose "Hey, how 'bout … yeah, moose!" "Uh, moose? All right. There was a moose Feeling kinda loose He went and ate a bagoose! Ha, can you believe it? Moose!" Newton A man named Newton Under a tree was a scooting And under his head, an apple came shooting Newton Paris We're embarrassed To go to Paris But we'll go there if you dare us Paris Parrot My old parrot He had a carrot He tried and tried but he wouldn't share it Parrot Phone I called my dog on the phone Looking for a low interest loan All I got was a bone Phone Pickle A pickle Costs some nickels But I'd rather have a tickle Porridge My porridge Is so deep in storage That I had to deep in forage Porridge Power Elephants have the power In the bathing hour To give their friends a shower Snake A groovy old snake Laid a yucky cake Snakes should never, ever, ever bake Snake Star Let's go to that star It doesn't look far We can take my dad's car Star Stew I ate some stew Made out of a shoe And boy, did it make me ooby-dooby-doo blue Stew Store I went to the store I fell through the door And landed on the floor Store Trees Up here in the trees And feel the cool breeze And I'm far from the fleas Get off me, trees Tuba I used my tuba I went in a scuba All the way to Ooba Tuba Category:Songs Category:Putt-Putt Songs